First meetings
by allmydesiredpennamesaretaken
Summary: A story of how Jenny met the Doctor and Vastra. (crap summary i know but give it a try you might like it ;) Rated T until further notice, mostly likely to be down rated but we'll see


**Hello reader, there will be about 5/6 part to this story. It's AU, simply detailing how Jenny came to meet the Doctor and Vastra etc etc. There will likly be spelling mistakes throughout which i may not correct because it's irritating to do so on my tablet. Asided from that...Enjoy:)**

Jenny spent the 16th year of her life in a orphanage far from her home and family who had recently made it clear they wanting nothing more to do with her. It didn't take her much analysis to conclude her life was miserable. She had been here for 7 months , a short span when compared to the many other children, and in these months she had not managed to make a single friendship last. Part of it was her own doing, she assumed; seeing as she kept her sentences short and rarely instigated casual conversation. The other part she was sure was down to whispers and rumours that must have somehow travelled from her parent's house to where she now lived miles away. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. She was a small, mousey teenage afterall ; completely insignificant not worthy of attention. This made her smile; perhaps the rumours would leave her alone.

There was one girl she grew quite fond of earlier on during her stay. She was called Mary and was just a year younger than her when they met. She used the bed next to her and Mary helped her with her reading, something her parents found little time or use in teacher her. But that was some time ago and Mary had since traded beds with a much younger child and now slept far away from her. Jenny was sure she had seen her eyes lingering a bit to long on her hair as she brushed and changed, and this had driven her away. It wasn't an easier trade to make either. Mary had sacrificed a few seldom earned pennies and endured the company of several raging seven-year olds at night instead of sleeping near her. She grew quite fond of the child in her place, teaching her what little she could about reading and singing her back to sleep when she had nightmare but Jenny didn't let herself get too attached.

She was 16 now, and soon she would have to leave. She was already staying at the generosity of man whose offer she couldn't afford to turn down. His name was William, he allowed her to call him by his first name; this worried her. He asked her about her future, stating clearly that her prospects were low but doing so with a strangely friendly tone; this worried her. He also joined her at her table whilst eating. Jenny typically ate slowly so by the time he joined her with his own meal the table was almost alway empty of all but the two of them. She felt her stomach turn when he touched her hand and claimed her could find her a job and housing. There was a bad feeling she got from him, she couldn't explain it. Perhaps he hadn't her the rumours about her and was being generally kind. After all these people were good folk; religious folk. Or perhaps he had...

They sat their at the table, his hand on her wrist tightened as he felt her hand shaking, face flushed and breathing hastened. He called for his colleagues to assist and without noticing she was lead to a corner, made to sit and lower her head to face the floor whilst being told how to breathe. She was panicking. William scares her but there was no way to tell anyone that; no one to turn too once he's out of her life. A female worker rubs her back comfortingly. She knows this isn't the first time Jenny's acted like this and whilst the other pass it off as 'behaviour' she states clearly that this girl might be in serious need of a Doctor.

But Jenny is still genuinely surprised when a week later a Doctor pays a charitable visit. It was early morning and William had been the one to wake for the appointment. Having instructed her to dress quickly and he led her upstairs. At first she assumed the visit was for her alone as Children weren't allowed on this level of the orphanage and she couldn't imagine swarms of children waiting outside the head office to be examined. But once she got upstairs she saw she was not alone. Four other children were sitting obediently outside the office and once she sat with them another climbed the stairs. The adults all went to one side and spoke to each other in hushed tones. They were all gawking at the contents of a paper bag and whispers about this Doctor they were to see. Some sounded suspicious, other were gleeful with the Jenny assumed was a vast quantity of money in the bag.

Jenny survey the line of children. They must have been selected. This Doctor wasn't going bedside to bedside with a stethoscope, he was calling the ones he wanted to see. At another glance she noticed all the children were quite old. None were younger than 13 and the Doctor wasn't here yesterday._ why wasn't he starting with the youngest? _Jenny asked herself. A boy left the office looking dazed and confused. _Thomas, 14, only been her 2 months, _ Jenny noticed. The line gradually shrank with each child seeming confused upon exiting._ What was going on in there? Why aren't they doing anything? _ She questioned herself until she remember the bag of money and sighed. One could do anything here for the right price.

Just as she began to dread the idea of seeing this Doctor the girl before her left the office, still in a daze but otherwise cheery with a round biscuit in her hand which made Jenny's eyes widen and mouth salivate. William place his hand on her shoulder guided her into the office. He left immediately closing the door as her went.

"Sit" and unknown voice told her. She allowed herself a look around the office, finding it to be the orphanage. The walls were coloured a deep red and there were too large windows looking out over London. The were too large leather chairs standing either side of the equally impressive desk. She also noticed the plate of round biscuits on the desk but despite earlier her current tension drained away any feelings of hunger. Remembering what had been asked of her she took her place in the large chair finding herself feeling small in the enormity of it.

She noticed the sleeve of a tweed jacket before the chair swung round and she saw this doctor fully. For a moment she found her eyes draw to a red bow tie before she noticed his stern piercing eyes upon hers. She then found herself unable to look anywhere else. He pulled the chair forward and leaned a great distance across the desk all while Jenny tried to get as far back in her chair as she possibly could. He was staring her out and this did nothing to help her nerves. She broke the stare for just a moment and noticed the man had no bag, no equipment, not even a stethoscope. This man wasn't a doctor, he couldn't be.

She blinked several times hoping he'd do the same but instead he reached one hand to the nearby plate and dragged it across the table, positioning it in front of him.

"Jammy dodger?" He asked and his face melted into a goofy smile. Falling back into his chair and forcing almost all the first biscuit into his mouth. Not caring for the crumbs now catching in he bow tie he continued, " or would you rather some pontifract cakes my friend should be back any minutes now.," he asked her, crumbs spewing from his mouth with each syllable.

He was insistant , giving the plate more of a nudge towards her however she declined, trying not to seem impolite" no thank you Sir,"

"Suit yourself," he said before framing the last of the biscuit into him mouth and then going in for a second. Finishing it off quickly he wiped the crumbs from his face, clothing and hands. "Well, my name's the Doctor and your are..." He paused but didn't allow her to answer. Reaching under the desk he brought up a large book. It was the register for the orphanage , containing just the name date of birth, date of entry and leaving for each child. There must be hundreds of names in there but he flicked through the pages rapidly, stopping at two page with creases in the top corner, ' either Jenifer Flint or James Mathews,' he told her, James being the name of the last boy waiting outside.

"Just Jenny," she told him and he closed the book and dropped it back on the floor besides him.

" So just Jenny, how long have you been here for."

" How long? I don't understand. Aren't you suppose to be a Doctor?" Her outspokenness would typically earn her a scolding at best but she couldn't hold back her questions when they arose. The earlier tension had since faded. Perhaps it was the odd smile, his carelessness with food but something about this man came across as genuine kindness. Then she remember the expressions of the previous children and her guard was back up.

" You've been here about 7 months and your 16 what made you come here?" He spoke to her more sternly. Not as a man addressing a child. It was more like he knew something. _oh God what did he know? _ She panic momentarily, falling back into the safety of her chair.

"What makes anyone come here," she told him and she thought herself clever but he smiled and her heart raced, not knowing what was to come next.

Perhaps she thought he would be more sensitive, only children who lose their parents end up where she is, and she did lose hers in a way. "But not many people travel so far. Not as far as you've come am I right?"

"Yes," she said simply after a pause, what else could she say, "I didn't think it was a crime to be picky,"

At this he smiled. It was unlike William's smiles, they always seemed wicked and when he held her hand he seemed possessive. completely unlike the Doctor when he reached over the desk and took her hands in his from underneath so his thumb could stroke her fingers comfortingly. Her eyes had drifted to her knees, a tear betrayed her and fell down her cheek. He was bringing forth memories she didn't want to remember, not here, not now.

"No. No it's not," he told her "and i know you're scared but trust me, not a word of this conversation will get to the other,"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead she looked at their hands, the way he comforted her with his words and hands. "You know?" she asked disbelieving. Her voice was breaking but she refused to cry here.

"Yes. You and I, we're not so different," she finally met his eyes. She didn't know if she could trust him. She didn't quite know or understand him, but she was given the opportunity to talk and her mouth wouldn't let her stay silent.

" You can fix it?" she asked, gripping his hands as her body shook. He looked on, his eyes full of sympathy, "you're a Doctor right...You can make it better?"

"I can. I can and i promise i will but i need you to tell me about the others. No more people need to die here, not like how you've killed this Jenny."

She stopped crying now, simply out of the confusion his word caused_. Killed? I'm not dead. I've not killed anyone. _ The Doctor must have noticed this because he withdrew his hand immediately

"And you have no idea what i'm talking about do you?" he asked her and she shook her head. He fell back into his seat pinching the space between his eyebrows and gave a frustrated groan. "Wrong again!" he grumbled, bolting from his seat and pacing the length of the room. Jenny sank down back into the seat, fear setting in once more. How much had she told him, what did she do wrong? She glanced back at the door, thinking she could make a run for it but the Doctor stopped any chance she had by kneeling in front of her to be at eye level. "Jenny, i'm going to need you to relax for me, this wont hurt so long as you don't fight it,"

"What?" she asked now desperately for any inkling as to what's going on,

"I'm going to wipe this conversation from you're memory. Don't fight it! It's for your own good," at this she panic, she was trapped in a room with a madman who thinks he can change memories and who thinks she's a murderer. She called for help. The Doctor placed his hands on her temples but wasn't given enough time to wipe away the last memory. She fell limp in the chair asleep and as the door to the office opened the Doctor whipped out a needle and grinned as William surveyed the scene.

"Weak heart" is what he blamed her unconsciousness on; her fear of the needle. William insisted on carry her back to bed before he could continue. Jenny would wake tomorrow with full memory of this event and the Doctor hoped, for her sake, she would think it best to forget about him. He leaned back against the desk pondering their conversation over a jammy dodger before calling in the last child.

**I'm assuming this makes no sense so far, and i'm not sure if it will when i'm closer to finishing it, I kind of only want you to know Jenny's side to this adventure but i'll see if that's working at a later date. Now i'll get working on the next chapter :)**


End file.
